User talk:Gearslover01
RE:Found something Good find. The games are the highest level of Canon so the Day One story means noting. And yeah that what i want to do with the war templates.--Jack Black 22:49, 2 August 2009 (UTC) RE:May I? I been thinking about that but say an canon book is released takes placed after all the games and its written like a history book plus how many characters end up dying in the series.--Jack Black 02:19, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :We are inching our selves too it. We have to fix the E-Day page and add all the units mention and cities and so on. When we get a book or game we try to update it from the front not from the ending like an User did with Massy.--Jack Black 02:43, 3 August 2009 (UTC) RE:I am almost done Okay and when you do Maria's dad pages don't forget the info boxes. And you going to need to achieve you talk page pretty soon.--Jack Black 15:50, 3 August 2009 (UTC) RE:You Yes and here http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Archiving_a_talk_page --Jack Black 23:14, 3 August 2009 (UTC) sup well you guys are really smart for your age im about to turn 20 myself on 8/13 so im young too. i just got jacinto's Remnant like 2 days ago and its awsome im half way through it and its sweet man. have you got it yet.--The manslayer23 00:36, 5 August 2009 (UTC) RE:Processing Yeah i think you are right on it. And good job on the vandal and 81 took care of your talk page.--Jack Black 15:23, 5 August 2009 (UTC) RE:age My concern for Dom was the month we do not know it so we should never post if we "think", that is just as bad as theory or speculating. But I'll look into Aspho Fields to see how old they are.--Jack Black 19:52, 6 August 2009 (UTC) If you have xbox live would you kindly take pictures of the COG symbol in Blood drive and any other COG symbol that is in Allfathers Garden (if you have it) we need thous symbols for the wikia.--Jack Black 23:12, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :I swear you have ADD sometimes.--Jack Black 21:13, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry to hear about you're ma but Real Life > Wikia. And oh underhill take a pic of the signs.--Jack Black 23:49, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :::Goodjob on the medical COG sign I'd always wanted that one and on underhill yet again can you get a pic of the city pass the bridge? Please and thank you.--Jack Black 02:30, 10 August 2009 (UTC) RE:Listen Then placed the source right next to it, Problem solved. And I seen the pics but I'm really really really lazy right now.--Jack Black 19:16, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Maybe idk lol i forgot what they mean.--Jack Black 22:35, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yes--Jack Black 17:03, 12 August 2009 (UTC) do u know do u think we will be killing stranded in the 3rd game.--The manslayer23 22:55, 17 August 2009 (UTC) waiting all we can do know is wait my friend untill it comes out.--The manslayer23 01:15, 18 August 2009 (UTC) cole train i really think cole looks at bernie as a mother since his mom is dead. --The manslayer23 01:18, 18 August 2009 (UTC) RE:no problem Glad to hear you'r mom is home. And good job on the maria page i looked it over it. And the flow of reading is great and no spelling mistakes!--Jack Black 00:30, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Wikia spotlight I'd just ask the wikia staff to give us a spotlight.--Jack Black 14:19, 24 August 2009 (UTC) bernie i dont see a women at all in chaps profile--The manslayer23 04:09, 25 August 2009 (UTC) your thought do u think adam fenix is being held captive or do u think he is hiding out somewhere.--The manslayer23 02:36, 26 August 2009 (UTC) adam fenix What did adam fenix do that marcus had to leave his post to go to his father.--The manslayer23 02:20, September 5, 2009 (UTC) IT from the Halo 3 ODST live action trailer and while you where gone our new admin created all the PC chapters and clean up many pages.--Jack Black 14:28, September 5, 2009 (UTC) the scar how did marcus get his scar--The manslayer23 22:11, September 5, 2009 (UTC) RE:Hey Editing on Gearspedia does not have to do with new media being released. We don't even have all the info form the first game on the wikia. They will be always work to be done.--Jack Black 22:19, October 3, 2009 (UTC) RE:Translation Let me see the image.--Chairman Jack the Black 02:41, November 25, 2009 (UTC) RE:Anvil Gate Kinda disappointed but at the same time kinda excited.--Chairman Jack the Black 18:36, February 3, 2010 (UTC) RE:Plans The way you put it adds a caseload of speculation. But we add it if we placed it right.--Chairman Jack the Black 13:08, March 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:Images Images are good and all and greatly improve an article;but don't go bat shit crazy with them. Having too many pictures can ruin an article. But good find--Chairman Jack the Black 18:52, March 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:GDC I was going to say wait until Epic confirm it. But frack it, go ahead, after you create it, i'll lock it from new users. Just source all info and I'll tale care of the templates.--Chairman Jack the Black 04:17, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Reply I'd barley remember the video. But on the tech demo, good find.--Chairman Jack the Black 18:31, March 14, 2010 (UTC) *The video is from last year. **http://utforums.epicgames.com/showpost.php?p=27178043&postcount=51 **http://udk.com/features-cinematics --Chairman Jack the Black 20:38, March 14, 2010 (UTC) RE:GOW3 Done.--Chairman Jack the Black 20:47, March 17, 2010 (UTC) RE:Would you kindly that why i'm using it :).--Chairman Jack the Black 20:43, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Reply I already know. I have Cliff tweeter account. And I do hate Jimmy to.--Chairman Jack the Black 05:48, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I can't stand that he laughs at his own jokes every 5 seconds.--Chairman Jack the Black 06:20, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Yep.--Chairman Jack the Black 06:32, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm not getting my hopes up on a GoW3.--Chairman Jack the Black 06:50, April 3, 2010 (UTC)